


Карантин

by Danny_R



Category: Avengers Academy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Если не хочешь дальнейшего распространения болезни, запри зараженных в одном помещении и залей цементом. Иначе никак.





	Карантин

В глазах широкой общественности Хэнк Пим выглядел первостепенной паскудной гнидой, и, откровенно говоря, он устал пытаться доказать обратное. Тем более что все его попытки такого рода заканчивались весьма плачевно. Первая привела к изобретению Альтрона и знаменитой пощечине, а самая последняя к тому, что Хэнка заменил скрулл, который натворил делов, а заодно заделал Тигре ребеночка. Трагическая история, как ни посмотри.

Словом, подобное тянется к подобному, и Хэнк даже не удивился ни капли, когда с чувством с толком с расстановкой подумал о том, кем ему придется отныне руководить. Более нелепой и сумасшедшей компании мир супергероев не видел со времен осборновских Громовержцев, но им было можно – они злые. Академия Мстителей же – место для взращивания новых талантов. Или что-то вроде того. Капитан Америка говорил много, но смысл сводился примерно к одному.

Насчет талантов можно было поспорить, а вот если они собирались соревноваться со школой Росомахи в том, кто меньше подходит на роль учителей, то Академия выигрывала с потрясающим отрывом.

Кого ни возьми, у всех леденящая душу история падения в бездну дерьма.

Во-первых, Хэнк с Грир, официально считавшиеся самыми чокнутыми Мстителями. За свою многолетнюю карьеру Пим больше раз слетал с катушек, чем менял костюмы, а костюмы он менял гораздо чаще, чему того требовали обстоятельства. Тигра далеко от него не отставала и периодически поддавалась своей кошачьей сущности, совращая всё, что ходит и имеет член, а в процессе не без удовольствия совершала всякие мелкие пакости.

Другая парочка юных преступников была ещё колоритнее: один порешил своего отца, из-за глупости другого погибла куча народу и началась Гражданская Война. Никто в своем уме не стал бы связываться с Новыми Войнами. Зачем руки пачкать? Но у Хэнка руки и так были по локоть в нечистотах, чего уж мелочиться.

Ну и, конечно же, бриллиант коллекции сломанных Мстителей: Пьетро Максимов, который быстренько подсуетился и сказал, что его тоже заменил собой скрулл, и нет-нет, он не развязывал кровопролитную войну между Нелюдьми и Землей. Хэнк не осуждал, потому что не считал, что имеет право, но не был уверен, что остальные отнесутся к этому вопросу также. Наверняка, Грир повыдергивала бы Пьетро значительную часть шевелюры и изрезала когтями на полоски, да и Астровик не был бы в восторге, он-то натура остро чувствительная к справедливости. 

Отправлять их пятерых за решетку было особо не за что, негуманно и вообще как-то нехорошо по отношению к былым заслугам. Вместо этого их как больных чумой заперли в одном месте, чтобы не распространять заразу. Особняк в другом измерении – не видно, не слышно. Сдохнут – никто особо и не заметит. Хэнк понимал это. Грир и Пьетро наверняка тоже понимали. Но Пьетро было всё равно, он согласился на работу в Академии Мстителей только ради ресурсов и техники, он искал сестру и плевал на всё остальное. Грир тоже было безразлично, ей нужно было растить ребёнка. Вэнс с Робби верили в идею, что вполне естественно для двадцатилетних. Когда ещё верить, если не в двадцать?

Тем не менее, страшнее всего была не разношерстная команда безумных учителей, а дети, обучить которых добру было их обязанностью. Невосприимчивые к пафосным речам Мстителей и неготовые рисковать жизнью ради других. Их мозги хорошенько прочистил Осборн, но следовало полагать, что и изначально там было не так чисто. Осборн не выбрал их просто так, он вообще ничего не делал без долгоиграющей цели. Этого и боялись доблестные герои. 

Бомбы замедленного действия тикали, и не нужно было сверхъестественного слуха, чтобы их услышать.

Мир ждал, когда кто-то из них слетит с катушек. Учителя шепотом переговаривались, кто из учеников раньше выйдет на кривую дорожку злодейства. Ученики делали ставки: у кого из учителей первым поедет крыша.

Они жили в Эру Героев, названную так ее архитекторами: величайшими из героев, которые ещё год назад с удовольствием били друг другу морды. Но отныне у них всё продуманно, и профилактике уделяется особое внимание. Конец света легче предотвратить, чем бороться с последствиями. Нормана Осборна надо было задушить в колыбели, потому что... В общем, аналогия очевидна.

Считается, что злодеями не рождаются, ими становятся, но гнилое дерево надо рубить на корню на всякий случай, чтобы дальше гниль не пошла. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

Доктор Пим не медицинский доктор, но всё равно знает о карантине достаточно. Запереть зараженных в одном помещении и залить цементом – иначе никак.


End file.
